fablefrfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hollow Man
Hollow Men are ancient corpses animated by the restless souls of the dead (also called 'Wisps'). They dual wield a wide variety of weapons, and they come in two varieties. They are weak against fire, and they have an achievement associated with them. Hollow Men Fast, melee type. Wields two hand weapons and appears in groups. There are a few different models, both male and female. They resemble dead peasants, and all have the same attacks and stats. You first encounter hollow men in the Hero of Strength quest, in the Wellspring Cave. Elder Hollow Men Stronger, melee & caster type. They are covered in ancient armour, they will also attack with Shock and Force Push. Dismemberment Hollow Men are one of the few enemies in Fable II that can survive dismemberment. Both arms, and their head are able to be decapitated. When their heads are dismembered, they will attack in the direction of their most recently received attack. This can work as a great crowd control measure, if needed. Black Knight Achievement Shoot the weapons from a hollow man's hands, blow off his head and then kill him for good! * In order to get this achievement, you must have rank 4 Dexterous Styles. You must be able to target body parts while aiming. * The trick to this achievement is to use a weaker type of weapon, like a pistol. Attempting this achievement while using The Enforcer is difficult, due to its bullet spread, and its power. Sticking to pistols, turret rifles, or flintlock rifles seems to be the easiest way to get the achievement. * The achievement is a nod to Monty Python and The Holy Grail, in which the Black Knight duels King Arthur, only to have both his arms and legs cut off. However, the knight continues pathetic and hilarious attempts to fight, claiming that he has "had worse" and its "just a flesh wound". Wisps Wisps are the glowing white lights that reanimate corpses to create Hollow Men. When a Hollow Man is destroyed, the wisp will leave the body in a shape very similar to a face. Wisps will only follow dead flesh. Trivia *Hollow men are weak to the Inferno and Shock spells. *If you look closely at the weapons wielded by Hollow Men the Elder Hollow Men use iron, and steel weapons while weaker Hollow men use rusty iron weapons. *Hollow men are the renamed Undead from Fable. They are exactly the same if not by name. *Together with the banshee, the hollow man is the only enemy to have distincted female members. The only other group of enemies that could have female members are hobbes, who sometimes wear dresses. **They do have female members, despite their name being Hollow Men. *The name Hollow men could be a reference to the T.S. Elliot poem "The Hollow Men" who fit the description of humans without souls or purpose. *In a demo of ''Fable III'' hollow men were shown in a group and labelled "legion"; this could mean they will have a type of order established and there could be new varieties and types. (e.g: Lieutenant Simmons) *In Fable III they appear to use guns. Category:Fable II Enemies Category:Fable II Category:Fable III Category:Fable III Enemies